The Coffee Maker to My Lava Lamp
by Miss Gleek
Summary: MONCHELE - Outra drabble inspirada na recente troca de tweets deles e dos presentes trocados.


_I'M ON A ROLL! Mais uma Monchele Drabble, atendendo à pedidos que estava numa review que recebi na outra drabble. :)_

* * *

Ele estava entediado.

Não, tipo, muito, muito entediado.

Considerou seus amigos, mas Seth estava ocupado demais com a vida de casado, Justin não dava sinal de vida desde ontem e Jared estava estressado demais tentando largar o vício do cigarro. Dormira até tarde, acordara pouco depois do meio dia e ela já tinha ido embora, pois o que encontrou ao seu lado foi Sheila, a gata folgada e tão preguiçosa quanto ele.

Acabou com o restante da pizza que eles pediram ontem e ainda fez uma boquinha da salada que tinha sobrado do almoço do dia anterior. Perambulou pelos cômodos da casa de samba-canção, cabelos bagunçados, descalço e resolveu se divertir com o Xbox. Jogou NHL 2012 por pelo menos uma hora até Lea começar a trocar sms com ele. Acabou largando o jogo para lá pela décima sms que recebera e riu alto quando ela confessara que estava suando feito uma porca e não viu a hora de tomar um banho.

_Estou indo para a piscina ;)_

Estava provocando, mas acabou acatando a sua própria provocação. Subiu as escadas, adentrou no quarto dela de novo e seguiu para a parte do armário que lhe pertencia puxando um short. A resposta dela veio quando ele estava retornando para o primeiro andar.

_Babaca._

Mas ele sabia ser ainda mais babaca. Pegou o iPhone e tirou uma foto dele de somente com o short azul escuro, com pés na borda de uma das duas piscinas da casa dela. Largou o celular e o óculos num local seco e começou a nada de uma lado para o outro, o dia estava mesmo em Los Angeles e ele até sairia para pegar o protetor solar, mas a sua preguiça lhe impedia de sair daquele refrescante água.

Recostou-se num dos cantos, pegou os óculos escuros e ficou tomando sol e relaxando, era final de tarde. Pensamentos aleatórios cruzando a sua mente, tal como se lembrar de reabastecer a bacia de Sheila com ração e trocar a água, separar as roupas sujas, voltar até a sua casa e pegar mais algumas – Jared vivia enchendo o saco dele para sair daquela casa cheia de machos de uma vez, já que a cada sete dias, ele passava seis com _ela – _e isso era algo que vinha pensando ultimamente. Ao que tudo estava indicando, ele e Lea estavam nessa fase de transição, pois ela não era boba de não perceber que ele passava mais tempo com ela do que na casa dele.

E veja bem: Lea é aquele tipo de mulher cara-de-pau, fala na sua cara e não quer nem saber.

Se a situação estivesse incomodando ela já teria comentado. O que não ocorreu.

A pequena viagem europeia que eles fizeram durante o verão pareceu fortalecer ainda mais o que eles tinham, sua ausência por causa do seu filme em Halifax também tinha colaborado, já que a cada final de semana que eles se viam nesse meio tempo Lea o tomou do mundo de uma forma adorável e egoísta (num bom sentido). Era como se ela preservasse cada segundo ao lado dele, e honestamente? Ele fazia o mesmo.

Além dessa transição silenciosa de mudança, nesse novo passo no relacionamento deles, ainda havia algo mais que gritava comprometimento deles nesse relacionamento: o anel. O _LOVE ring. _Foi um presente completamente inesperado, não havia nenhuma data comemorativa por trás do gesto, foi algo espontâneo e impulsivo dele. A joia, de acordo com as palavras dele, fazia lembrá-lo dela, a palavra descrita no anel:

"_No meu dicionário, 'love' é sinônimo de Lea Michele._"

Foi isso o que dissera quando Lea abriu a pequena e delicada caixinha de veludo da Tiffany's. Sorriu todo bobo ao se lembrar da reação dela, mas o seu momento nostálgico foi cortado pelo toque característico do celular dele para ela.

- Hey babe.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou e identificou a risada do Brad e a voz da Heather do outro lado da linha.

- Ainda na piscina. – respondeu segurando a risada. Não podia ver, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava revirando os olhos para ele.

"Babaca." E ele jogou a cabeça para trás soltando o riso rouco. "Pois eu acho que você devia vir aqui e me ver trabalhar. Prometo que vai valer a pena, babe." Identificou aquele timbre de provocação na voz dela. Lea estava aprontando alguma coisa. E tudo isso deduzido através de uma ligação.

- Okay. Chego aí em vinte minutos.

Desligou, saiu da piscina, jogou o roupão por cima e correu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e saiu em direção aos sets da Paramount. Cumprimentou alguns rostos conhecidos, era a primeira vez que pisava ali desde os últimos dias de gravação – viera trabalhar com o pessoal de Glee, mas fora com os irmãos Sanders, ou seja, só foi cantar -, passou pela sala do coral e foi recebido com festa pelos amigos. Chris e Naya agarraram cada um o seu braço e o arrastaram até os estúdios de NYADA e foi orientado a ficar em silêncio, pois estavam gravando.

O que viu foi uma orgia de pernas, braços, bundas, rebolados e _ela_ trajada num corpete justíssimo preto, cabelos soltos, de salto, dançando de forma provocativa para cima do cara novo, Dean, e fazendo movimentos ritmados com uma bengala nas mãos. A música ao fundo tocando e se ele não estivesse tão catatônico com a cena e até se daria ao trabalho de reparar que Kate Hudson estava na sua frente tão sexy quanto a sua namorada.

O diretor gritou corta e Cory finalmente piscou. Chris e Naya aplaudiram e fizeram gracinhas. Dean foi o primeiro a vir falar com ele, trocou aperto de mãos com o intérprete de Brody até Lea se aproximar e o novato inteligentemente sair de forma discreta, deixando os dois a sós.

- Valeu a pena, não foi? – ela o indagou não escondendo o sorriso safado brincando nos lábios dela. Ela era minúscula perto dele, mas Lea tinha braços furtivos que rapidamente se envolveram ao redor de seu pescoço lhe puxando para baixo.

Cory encontrou a boca dela no meio do caminho. O beijo foi rápido, porém suficiente para deixar aquela sensação de que mais tarde, na privacidade do quarto deles as coisas seriam bem mais do que um simples beijo. Sorriu ao passar a língua sobre os próprios lábios sentindo o gosto do batom e brilho labial dela.

- Muito. – sussurrou de volta e vendo as pontas dos dedos dela limparem os resquícios de batom da boca dele. – Vingança pela piscina, huh? – perguntou. E sem a menor vergonha na cara ela acenou. – Pois bem, guerra declarada, Ms. Michele.

Ela o abraçou pela cintura rindo contra o peito dele. Cory estava entrando num território que ele jamais poderia ganhar, nem com todo o esforço do mundo. Lea dominava com maestria a arte de provocar e ele era somente um alto, estranho, canadense, ator, baterista, pessoa. Mas era divertido ser provocado e era divertido vê-la se divertindo nesse joguinho íntimo deles.

- Que seja, Monteith. – ela declarou. Puxou o celular e entregou na mão dele antes de puxá-lo para o centro do set onde estavam os dançarinos. Subiu no tablado de madeira. – Agora é a vez de eles serem provocados. Tira uma foto que eu vou postar! – falou empolgada.

O ator tirou a foto dela isolada em cima daquele negócio de madeira e entregou o celular para ela. Minutos depois ela pediu mais uma, dessa vez com os dançarinos e com Dean ao redor dela. Sentada com as pernas penduradas na beirada do suporte de madeira e concentrada no que estava twittando, Cory se aproximou e ficou no meio das coxas dela, numa posição bem comprometedora e ousada para a quantidade de gente que estava ao redor deles. Apoiou as mãos nas pernas torneadas dela e cobertas pela meia-arrastão e fechou os olhos quando os dedos dela começaram um delicioso cafuné.

- Eu preciso voltar a gravar. Depois passa lá no seu trailer, tem uma coisa lá que acho que você vai gostar. – falou de forma genuína, não detectou qualquer outra brincadeira provocativa da parte dela. Ele acenou. – Uma mãozinha para descer...?

Sorrindo, Cory agarrou a cintura dela e com facilidade a colocou no chão.

- Quer sair para jantar ou pedir mesmo...? – questionou e Lea o olhou com certa decepção. Provavelmente as gravações acabariam tarde. – Vou pedir japonesa, então, tudo bem? – ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um último selinho antes de ouvir o pessoal tomando suas posições para refazerem as cenas.

O canadense se despediu de todos e saiu em direção aos trailers. Abriu a porta e não foi nada difícil de notar o abajur exótico. Pegou o objeto nas mãos e o examinou com o maior sorriso do mundo nos lábios, fitava a luminosidade maravilhado, como se estivesse diante de uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Cory era assim, um sujeito humilde, simples, carismático, paciente e com a alma de uma criança. Apreciava as coisas mais banais e simples da vida.

_Bem vindo de volta, bobão._

_Espero que tenha gostado. Achei a sua cara._

_ Lea. xo._

Não hesitou ao puxar o iPhone, tirar uma foto e postar no twitter. A menção do twitter de sua namorada no seu próprio tweet foi o suficiente para uma explosão de replies nas suas mentions. Algumas respostas eram rudes, como de costume, mas o que valia a pena era ver como a simples interação dele com Lea via twitter deixava milhares de pessoas surtando, literamente. Era algo engraçado. Largou-se no sofá dando umas boas risadas, se divertindo com aquilo.

Devia ter perdido a noção do tempo, pois a porta do seu trailer abriu e Lea surgiu com um daqueles casacões enormes cobrindo-a dos joelhos para cima e sem cerimônias se juntou a ele, se sentando no seu colo no sofá para uma breve sessão de carinhos.

- Notou o beijinho que eu deixei no seu espelho? – ela perguntou pegando o celular de um dos bolsos e abrindo o twitter. Era algo automático para os dois nos breaks: ficar juntos e sempre verificando mensagens, ligações ou se aventurando pelo site dos 140 caracteres.

Ele estava mais preocupado em paparicar o pescoço dela com beijos, mas cortou a atenção momentaneamente olhando para o espelho e vendo e desenho perfeito dos lábios dela. Sorriu contra a nuca da namorada e ainda deu tempo de bisbilhotar o tweet dela.

- De todos os presentes que eu já te dei e você escolhe esse como o melhor? – perguntou fingindo indignação.

Ela enlaçou o rosto dele nas suas delicadas mãos e distribuiu vários beijinhos antes de responder:

- Você me ganhou pelo resto da vida com aquela máquina de fazer café.

* * *

E aí, gente?

Gostaram?

Reviews?

;)


End file.
